


Incómodo

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Solo Damian tenía la habilidad de volver el amor incómodo.





	Incómodo

 

Jason gimió en voz alta y se retorció hipersensible en la polla dura y mojada del maldito mocoso.

Como si hubiera presentido la maldición, Damian inclinó las caderas de modo que Jason se retorció sobre sus muslos intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre la endeble silla metálica y en su interior la erección gruesa y deliciosa de Damian palpitando y rozando su próstata con increíble precisión.  
  
—Todd… Esto no está funcionando…

El aliento cálido golpeó su nuca y Jason se estremeció, cerro la boca con un click audible, la neblina del sexo se levantó de golpe de su cerebro y se puso de pie de un salto, alejándose de las manos de Damian con la habilidad de un batboy, de la que era dueño y muy capaz de controlar, por si alguien (Damian) pensaba lo contrario muchas gracias.

Damian lo miró con esa intensidad estúpida que seguro la heredo de Bruce y Jason se enredo en una sabana sintiéndose demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido, demasiado expuesto.

Joder entre ellos había sido muy satisfactorio, más de lo que iba a admitir en voz alta, y por la tensión obstinada en la mandíbula de Damian, él tampoco iba a decir nada, como si Jason fuera un puto idiota o peor un mago que leyera la mente y entendiera en 5 palabras las disertaciones aristotélicas que en general eran las necesidades de Damian. 

Así que respiro hondo, lamió sus labios, observando la contracción en la estúpida, bonita y gruesa polla de Damian y actuó como el adulto que era. Si Damian no quería decirle que eso que habían estado haciendo término, él lo haría más sencillo aunque no menos incómodo para los dos.

—Bien, iré a tomar un baño, tú puedes, uh… encargarte de eso y esperó que no estés aquí cuando termine. Si, bien. Eso.

Jason sintió las orejas calientes y frunció el ceño en su camino al baño al ver florecer la indignación rabiosa en el rostro del más joven. Jesucristo, el mocoso tenía el rango emocional atrofiado de sus padres.

Huyó al baño y se sentó con torpeza en el retrete sin saber que acababa de pasar.

Había sido conveniente, lo tenía claro, y luego había pasado de ser sólo conveniente a muy, muy bueno, no era una chica así que hablar de relaciones, compromisos y todo eso era absurdo, pero había habido una especie de estabilidad cálida a la que se había estado acostumbrando y bien, no iba a ponerse emocional al respecto, estaba claro que habían cogido fenomenalmente y eso había sido todo. Bien podría recordar el sexo como una de las experiencias más lujosas y alucinantes de su vida y seguir adelante.

Y si se masturbó con dos de sus dedos bien enfundados en su interior imaginando la quemadura áspera y placentera que era el pene de Damian, sólo estaba usando su imagen por despecho y no porque lo estuviera extrañando y necesitando como un idiota enfermo de amor. No señor.

  
  
Joder, lo tenía muy mal.

***  
  
Tim se río, en realidad estaba literalmente aullando de risa, incluso parecía estarse ahogando y Damian cruzó los brazos observándolo con desdén y rabia, no lo mataba sólo porque sus preocupaciones actuales eran más importantes que el pobre y retorcido sentido del humor de Drake.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo convertiste una simple charla sobre el Kama Sutra en un drama? ¡No me lo explicó pero es tan divertido!

Damian rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, si no iba a ser útil mejor evitaba perder su tiempo mientras se reía de él.

La otra noche con Jason había sido un fiasco de proporciones monumentales, esperó una buena hora antes de que se hizo evidente que Jason no iba a salir del baño hasta que se fuera.

No entendía porque todo se había descarrilado tan aprisa. La posición no estaba funcionando. No podía verlo, no podía acariciarlo, ni saborear sus gritos, gemidos y quejidos encantadores. No podía besarlo, ni observar su rostro satisfecho al alcanzar el orgasmo.

El asunto había empezado de modo inusual, no tenía un parámetro para compararlo tampoco, pero el sexo había sido muy bueno y la presencia de Todd calmante, necesaria y agradable.

Por lo que después de sus primeros encuentros había querido trasladar todo eso a la cama, Jason parecía no haberlo notado, incluso había fomentado el asunto de no interactuar mucho cuando invariablemente terminaban enredados el uno con el otro.  
  
Encuentros rápidos y ásperos, con los trajes puestos, sin tocar la piel, sin ver su rostro, haciendo un lío en sus pantalones y luego una despedida ácida y burlona que era muy de ambos.

Incluso cuando habían llegado a una cama, la mayor parte del tiempo la de Jason, había tenido pocas oportunidades de ver su rostro, al principio pensó que prefería esa posición, de rodillas sobre la cama, pero en uno de sus muchos encuentros y debido a uno de sus impulsos arrebatados, lo había girado y lo había follado de costado, podía acariciarlo, besarlo y dejar sus marcas en él. Jason había terminado con fuerza, ruidosamente y había sido dócil y precioso en su abrazo posterior.  
  
De algún modo la experiencia no se había vuelto a repetir a su entera satisfacción.  
  
Y la otra noche en una de las más escuetas casas de seguridad de Jason, tomándolo tan bien de espaldas a Damian, luchando con mantener el equilibrio en la única silla que pudieron encontrar había sido demasiado.

Quería aplastarlo, tocarlo, besarlo y consumirlo. Necesitaba absorber sus quejidos, necesitaba marcarlo, marearse con su aroma y su satisfacción. Observar el momento justo en el que ambos estaban tan mezclados que no sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

No sabía porque el resultado había sido tan diametralmente opuesto a lo que había estado buscando.

El problema era que qué tal vez Jason no lo quería, y eso estaba bien. Si sexo casual, distante y un poco frío era lo que Jason quería, él se lo daría, podría conformarse, cualquier cosa con Jason en su vida, incluso un poco de él, era mejor que nada en absoluto.

***  
  
Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses, 4 días y 7 horas desde la última vez, Jason jadeo contra la boca de Damian y se aferró a su rostro, atrayéndolo como si estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Realmente lo hacía, había extrañado tanto a Damian: el sabor, el aroma, la presencia inmensa, caliente y adictiva que era todo él y que hacía que se le debilitaran las piernas.

Un escalofrío de excitación lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y Jason se estremeció cuando Damian lo aplastó contra una trabe y le hizo cosas deliciosas con la lengua, el mocoso no sólo había crecido como un maldito árbol, tenía que ir y hacer _eso_ incluso de forma gloriosa.

Intento darse la vuelta y gimió sobresaltado cuando Damian lo aplastó aún más fuerte contra la trabe y entonces se concentró en besarlo mientras sus caderas presionaban con fuerza y de manera calculada todos los sitios correctos.

Jason se apartó de sus labios y gimió largo y aturdido cuando Damian chupó sobre la tela de su camiseta uno de sus pezones, tiro de su cabello y jadeó aturdido, viniéndose en sus pantalones como un jovencito inexperto. Damian se frotó un par de veces contra él y luego jadeo con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Jason, saboreando el sudor en su piel y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo.

Se sentía bien, correcto, estar rodeado por Damian, su aroma, sus fuertes brazos y la presencia intimidante, podía besarlo tanto como quisiera y observar en sus ojos y expresión la satisfacción y la emoción saciada.

—Te extrañe —susurro besando su boca y Damian se puso rígido.

Jason se asustó y lo empujó.

Mierda, esa había sido la razón por la que Damian se había quejado esa última noche, se había dado cuenta, Jason había querido más, se había apegado demasiado y eso habría sido una molestia, una que ni si quiera una cara bonita y un cuerpo dispuesto a follar para alejar el estrés, eran suficientes.  
  
Y ahora tres meses después la había vuelto a joder.

—Mierda, mierda.

Volvió sobre sus pies y recogió su casca. Aún estaba tambaleante y la satisfacción profunda se mezclaba con la angustia aterrorizante.

—Todd-  
  
—Esta bien lo siento, esto no pasará otra vez, sólo piensa que no paso.

—Jason…

—Bien estamos vivos, crisis evitada no tiene que ser nada más, sólo-

—¡¡Jason Todd!! ¡Si no quieres follar viéndome a la cara está bien! ¡Sólo vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡No es lo ideal pero es preferible a pasar otros tres meses de necesidad y sufrimiento!

Jason se detuvo y lo miró completamente confundido.

—¿Qué?

Damian trago y rechino los dientes.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho así. Sólo quería poder verte y-y  
  
—¡Oh Jesús! ¡Es tu maldito fetiche  sobre controlar todo desde todos los ángulos!

—¡No es verdad!

Jason elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos petulante, por lo que Damian se tomó un momento para pensarlo.

—Bien, si creó que la raíz está ahí. ¡Pero no es lo único! Realmente es muy desagradable no ver tu cara.

—Awww el bebé ama y adora mi cara preciosa.

Damian se sonrojo y Jason se río antes de atragantarse debido a la declaración inesperada del mocoso idiota, ni siquiera fue del modo divertido en el que usualmente eso sucedía.

—¿Qué...?  
  
—Si… —susurro con aire de verdadero sufrimiento —. Amo tu cara estúpida. Y por el pánico que algo mucho más emocional entre nosotros te provoca, deduzco que tú también amas mi perfecta existencia.

—¡Wuah! 

Jason retrocedió y Damian lo siguió, acorralándolo en una esquina como si se tratara de un tigre.

—Ahora Todd, sólo voy a preguntar esto una vez y más te vale ser muy honesto al respecto.  
  
Jason trago grueso y suspiro cuando Damian se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Me ayudarás a encontrar una posición adecuada para hacerte el amor y adorarte como el amante de un Wayne - Al Ghul se merece?

—Uhu…

¿Porque en serio? ¿Qué se supone que respondes cuando alguien como Damian te pregunta cosas así?

Damian sonrió como si en verdad lo estuviera sintiendo y Jason gimoteo sobre su boca, en verdad lo había echado de menos.

***  
  
—Esta es una posición favorable.

Jason se aferró a la cabecera de su cama y si no se hubiera asegurado de reforzarla en algún momento en el pasado, seguro que ya se hubiera roto.  
  
Había tomado un tiempo, frustración, dedicación y compromiso. Tanto compromiso.

Pero Damian había encontrado sus posiciones favoritas, Jason mismo también, pero en general le gustaba ser follado hasta que no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

La boca de Damian cayó sobre su cuello como una bendición y una de sus manos soltó el barrote para ponerla en su cuello y acercarlo más. Sus piernas estaban inclinadas sobre su pecho de un modo que sería doloroso, si no tuviera una elasticidad que el propio Dick envidiaría. Damian estaba entre sus piernas empujando como un dios del sexo en su interior, sus manos tocaban por todos lados, frotando, excitando y sosteniendo. Sus labios no dejaban de besarlo, morderlo y saborearlo, cuando terminaran iba a parecer que un vampiro lo atacó y pelear iba a ser una distracción frustrante y placentera.

Un jadeo ronco escapó de sus labios resecos cuando Damian envolvió una mano áspera sobre su erección.

Jason empezó a temblar y Damian mordisqueo su barbilla viéndolo luchar para continuar sólo un poco más para él.

Sonrió y apuntaló un montón de besos dulces sobre su rostro hasta llegar a uno de sus oídos.

— _Vamos, termina  mi querido corazón._

—¡Ungh...!  
  
Jason se contrajo, gimoteo y se retorció mientras Damian se dejaba ir inundando su interior con calidez, jadeo su nombre y luego estrelló sus bocas con desesperación.

—Dame un momento —murmuró Damian —.Y voy a montarte hasta que grites.  
  
Jason se arqueó, riendo y respirando trabajosamente, luego se desplomó para acurrucarse con Damian, cálido, protegido y en paz.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Gracias por leer!!! Feliz 2019!! Esto es totalmente auto indulgente quería porno DamiJay!! 
> 
> Todos los errores son míos,
> 
> Kudos y coments se agradecen mucho!
> 
> Extrañaba pasar por aquí!!! Pronto un montón de actus!!


End file.
